


Glasses Trio

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Guardians of Vengeance [3]
Category: American Dad!, Cleveland Show, Family Guy, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Control Issues, Family Issues, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rage, Rebirth, Reluctant Sadist, Revenge, Sadism, Swearing, Tears of Blood, Transformation, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s their turn to shut up!”<br/>“They are so selfish!”<br/>“No more Mr. Nice Guy!”</p><p> </p><p>After their horrible deaths at different places... Meg, Steve, and Junior come back as super strong, super fast and super intelligent creatures with thirst for vengeance... and they take their rage on those who made them suffer for selfish reasons when they were human...though the Trio might have to learn to get along first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Trio

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is just a random idea I had
> 
> also I don't own seth macfarlene shows or the movie

_There is a broken down burnt building… A brunet girl rises from the ashy rubbles…her pink shirt and jeans were burnt and she have some **burn scars** on her neck and arms…She formed her hands into fists_

**_“It’s their turn to shut up!”_ **

**_Black Smokes_ ** _gets absorb into her and a black imperial military-like uniform with pink armbands replaces her burnt outfit… Her dark pink hat disappears and becomes a black police-like cap… **A bladed gun** appears in her right hand… **Tears of blood** come out of her furious eyes **.**_

* * *

 

_In a lab in the CIA… a body in under the white sheet rises up and pulls down the sheet revealing a brunet boy…He have some **bullet scars** on his chest and back…He covers himself with the sheet and picks up some glasses from the table and puts them on his sad face…_

**_“They are so selfish!”_ **

**_Black Lightning_** _is being absorb into him and covers his naked body with a black trench coat with red armbands over a dark orange secret agent styled outfit… **Hidden blades** appear on his wrists…_ **_Tears of blood_** _coming out of his depressed eyes._

* * *

 

_In a swamp marsh…bubbles rises up to the water… A fat boy with glasses comes out of the water...His ruined red shirt shows a **huge slash scar** on his chest…He looks at his decaying hands nervously…at first_

**_“No more Mr. Nice Guy!”_ **

**_Black Liquid_ ** _is being absorb by him and changes his clothes into dark red steampunk-style outfit with a black cloak over it… **A chainsaw machine gun** appear in his hands… **Tears of blood drop** from his cold eyes…_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to come up for how will these glasses kids meet each other...


End file.
